Changelog
2.0.0 Extinct Entities * Brachiosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Brachiosaur) * Dilophosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Dilophosaur) * Gallimimus (Terrestrial Egg-Laying Ornithomimid) * Parasaurolophus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Hadrosaur) * Triceratops (Terrestrial Egg-laying Ceratopsian) * Tyrannosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Tyrannosaur) * Velociraptor (Terrestrial Egg-Laying Dromaeosaur) Extinct/Prehistoric Plants * Ajuginucula smithii (Crop) * Calamites (Tree) * Chain Fern (Plant) * Cry Pansy (Plant) * Cycad (Plant) * Cycadeoidea (Plant) * Dicksonia (Plant) * Dicroidium zuberi (Plant) * Dictyophyllum (Plant) * Encephalartos (Plant) * Ginkgo (Tree) * Ladinia simplex (Plant) * Liriodendries bradacii (Plant) * Orontium mackii (Plant) * Raphaelia (Plant) * Royal Fern (Plant) * Scaly Tree Fern (Plant) * Serenna veriformans (Plant) * Umaltolepis (Plant) * Wild Onion (Crop) * Zamites (Plant) Extant Plants/Fungi * Gracilaria (Algae) * Moss (Plant) * West Indian Lilac (Plant) Tools and Equipment * InGen Field Guide * Growth Serum * Test Tube * Petri Dish * Syringe * Agar * DNA Nucleotides * Storage Disc * Plant Cells * Plaster and Bandage * Basic Circuit * Advanced Circuit * Laser * Hard Drive * Computer Screen * Keyboard * DNA Analyzer * Iron Blades * Iron Rod Technology * Cleaning Station * Fossil Grinder * DNA Extractor * DNA Sequencer * DNA Combinator-Hybridizer * DNA Synthesizer * Embryonics Machine * Embryo Calcification Machine * Incubator * Feeder * Jeep Wrangler Decoration * Paddock Signs: Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor * Attraction Signposts: Aviary, Gentle Giants, Aquarium, Velociraptor Paddock, Gallimimus Valley * Trinkets * Murals * Action Figures for Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor Cuisine * Chilean Sea Bass * Meat Types for Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor Dinosaur Behaviour * AI for Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor * Velociraptor can jump up to 5 blocks * Gallimimus can jump up to 2 blocks * Dilophosaurus can shoot venom Other * Reinforced Stone and Brick * Clear Glass * Fossil Blocks, Amber, Fossil Nests, and Footprints for all new Plants and Animals * Gypsum 2.1.0 Extinct/Prehistoric Entities *Coelacanth (Aquatic Live-bearing Coelacanth) *Microraptor (Arboreal Egg-laying Dromaeosaur) *Mussaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Prosauropod) Extant Entities *Goat (Food for Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor) *Krill (Food for Coelacanth) *Plankton (Food for Coelacanth) *Cricket (Food for Microraptor) (see Bugs) *Cockroach (Food for Microraptor) (see Bugs) *Mealworm Beetle (Food for Microraptor) (see Bugs) *Geneticist Villager Extinct/Prehistoric Plants *Araucaria (Tree) *Bristle Fern (Plant) *Cinnamon Fern (Plant) *Graminidites bambusoides (Plant) *Largestipule leather-root (Plant) *Phoenix (Tree, produces edible fruit) *Psaronius (Tree) *Rhacophyton (Plant) *Rhamnus salicifolius (Crop that is poisonous to most animals and humans, but safe for hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus) *Tempskya (Plant) *Wild Potato (Crop) *Woolly-stalked Begonia (Plant) Extant Plants * Heliconia (Plant) Extinct Ocean Organisms *Aulopora (Coral) *Cladochonus (Coral) *Enallhelia (Coral) *Lithostrotion (Coral) *Stylophyllopsis (Coral) *Hippurites radiosus (Mollusk) Tools and Equipment *Fine Net Structures *Ruined Visitor Centre (Only found once in a world in either a Jungle or Savanna. Good luck with this one, you're gonna need it!) *Ruined Raptor Paddock (Rarely found in Savannas and Jungles) *Village Lab (Sometimes found in villages) Technology *Cultivator *Low Security Fence *Ford Explorer *Bug-farming Crate *Tour Vehicle Track *Skeleton Assembly Table Decoration *Skeleton (Made with Skeleton Assembly Table) *Attraction Signposts: Tyrannosaurus Kingdom, Triceratops Territory, Botanical Gardens, and Safari *Action Figures for Coelacanth, Microraptor, and Mussaurus Cuisine *Fun Fries *Meat types for Coelacanth, Microraptor, and Mussaurus Dinosaur Behaviour * AI for Coelacanth, Microraptor, and Mussaurus * Breeding * Velociraptor is now Crepuscular and can climb deactivated fences * Microraptor can climb logs * Edited animation speed on some creatures * Gallimimus now has a jumping animation Other * Wood blocks (Doors, Fences, etc) for the three new tree species * Plastic Lunchbox * Fresh and Fossilized bones for all ten prehistoric species * Fossil Blocks, Amber, and Fossil Nests for all new prehistoric Plants and Animals * Remodeled Tyrannosaurus * Remodeled Cleaning Station * Implemented varying size, health, and attack damage for all prehistoric creatures * Journal Entries * Ice Shard Ore * Updated Cleaning Station Model MORE COMING SOON TO A JURASSICRAFT NEAR YOU 2.2.0 ''' '''Extinct Entities (A) * Stegosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Stegosaur) * Metriacanthosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Metriacanthosaur) * ??? Extinct Entities (B) * Herrerasaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Herrerasaur) * Troodon (Terrestrial Egg-laying Troodont) * ??? * ??? Dinosaur Behaviour * AI for Herrerasaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Stegosaurus, Troodon, ???, ???, and ??? Other * Fossil Blocks, Amber, and Fossil Nests for all new prehistoric animals Fan Favourite Update * Ankylosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Ankylosaur) * Carnotaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Abelisaur) * Mammoth (Terrestrial Live-bearing Proboscid) * Spinosaurus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Spinosaur) * Quetzalcoatlus (Terrestrial Egg-laying Azhdarchid) Dinosaur Behaviour * AI for Ankylosaurus, Carnotaurus, Mammoth, Spinosaurus, and Quetzalcoatlus Other * Fossil Blocks, Amber, and Fossil Nests for all new prehistoric animals Category:Minecraft Category:Secret